Ketika Mati Lampu
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Malam yang panjang tanpa Akashi Seiji disampingnya. Sesombong apapun, Akashi Kazuya hanyalah seorang anak berumur empat tahun yang takut kegelapan seperti anak kecil lainnya. / "...Maafkan Okaa-san." / "Aku tahu kalau kau belum tidur." / Oneshoot, OC, warning inside.


Malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat setelah beraktivitas selama hampir sehari penuh.

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Akashi Kazuya, salah satu putra kembar Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya yang berumur empat tahun. Malam itu ia menuju kasurnya seraya terkantuk-kantuk dengan ditemani Tetsuya.

"Kazu-kun yakin bisa tidur sendiri?" sang ayah menatap putranya dengan cemas. Pasalnya, Tetsuya tahu jika putra yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan Seijuurou itu takkan bisa tidur jika Akashi Seiji―kembarannya yang lahir beberapa menit setelahnya―tidak ada di sampingnya. Biasanya mereka tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang. Tetapi Seiji sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto bersama papanya dan akan pulang besok, jadi malam ini hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah.

"Tentu saja!" Kazuya menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Umurku sudah empat tahun dan sudah dewasa, jadi tidak apa jika tidur sendiri!" ujarnya sedikit sombong. Padahal Tetsuya yakin jika Kazuya hanya ingin pamer pada Seiji ketika papa dan kembarannya itu pulang. Lagipula badan anaknya ini sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang terkesan sombong tadi. _Semoga saja besok tak ada bekas ompolnya_, batin Tetsuya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil _Okaa-_san saja." Tetsuya berdiri dan menyelimuti Kazuya yang sudah berbaring, lalu mengecup keningnya. "_Oyasuminasai_, Kazu-kun." Kazuya menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, _Okaa-_san."

Dengan itu, Tetsuya keluar kamar setelah mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

(_Biasanya Kazuya dan Seiji akan tertidur setelah Tetsuya mengecup kening mereka dan keluar kamar setelah menyalakan lampu tidur._

_Tetapi malam ini mata Kazuya terbuka lebar, menampilkan kedua iris heterokromnya yang masih segar._

_Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang tanpa Seiji di sampingnya._)

..

..

..

**Ketika Mati Lampu**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Kazuya and Akashi Seiji [OC] © KAIN

Ketika Mati Lampu [Fanfic] © Shiraishi Itsuka

Horror

AU, OOC, Typos, Failed!Horror, etc.

..

..

..

Kazuya meraih boneka _piyo_ berwarna biru muda miliknya yang ada disamping tempat tidur―pemberian Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, biasanya Seiji dan ia akan memeluk boneka _piyo_ masing-masing ketika sedang ketakutan karena hujan deras atau hal lain. Tetapi mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal mistis.

Ya, Kazuya ketakutan sekarang.

Bedanya, ia takut karena ditinggal sendiri.

Nyala lampu tidur menerangi seisi kamar, namun tak seterang lampu kamar biasa karena sinarnya redup. Meski terdengar deru mesin AC yang menyala, Kazuya tetap ketakutan.

Dan sekarang ia menyesal mengapa berpura-pura berani di depan _okaa_-sannya dengan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa tidur sendiri.

"Nggh..." ia melenguh pelan, dan posisi tidurnya menghadap dinding, tidak berani menghadap ke sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa, Kazuya jadi terbayang-bayang cerita seram milik temannya ketika di TK tadi.

..

"_Kalau tidak bisa tidur, biasanya suka ada hantu yang menghampiri!" kata Aomine Toshirou. _

"_Hantunya cewek, trus kalau masuk ia tidak ketuk pintu dulu. Biasanya ia akan datang ketika kau pura-pura tidur dan hantu itu akan bilang, '_aku tahu kalau kau belum tidur_'!"_

_Ia menceritakan dengan gaya yang berlebihan, supaya semuanya takut. Tetapi tak berpengaruh karena mereka tidak mempercayai hal mistis yang seperti itu._

"_Haah~ mana ada hal yang seperti itu." Murasakibara Ryouhei menguap malas dan mengulum lolipopnya. Midorima Yuu mencibir. Akashi Kazuya hanya menatap datar pada temannya itu._

"_G-g-gak mungkin hal seperti itu ada! HANTU ITU TIDAK ADA!" oh, sepertinya Kagami Hide yang mencoba sok berani ternyata gemetar ketakutan dan berteriak keras karena termakan jebakan jahil Aomine Toshirou. Sang pelaku tertawa keras. "Hahaha, kau bodoh sekali Bakagami! Yang seperti itu memang tidak ada―aduh, sakit _aho_!"_

_Percakapan itu berakhir dengan adu mulut umpatan dari Aomine dan Kagami._

..

Kazuya meringkuk. Banyak keringat dingin yang keluar dari wajahnya. _Itu hanya bercanda, itu hanya candaan Ahomine!_ _Awas saja besok akan kugunting dia!_ Batinnya, berusaha berpikir positif untuk tidak takut. Kazuya berusaha keras menutup mata, tetapi tak bisa terlelap. Rasa takut mengalahkan rasa kantuknya.

"A-ah..."

Tiba-tiba saja listrik rumah mereka terputus dan membuat sekeliling kamarnya gelap. Tak ada seberkas cahaya karena sepertinya aliran listrik perumahan diluar sana juga terganggu.

Kazuya meringkuk semakin dalam, dan tangannya memeluk boneka _piyo_ dengan erat.

'Okaa_-san! _Okaa_-san!_'

Inginnya berteriak seperti itu, sayangnya hanya di dalam hati. Ia sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata karena takut. Gelap, gelap, dan gelap. Gelap dimana-mana. Sesombong apapun dirinya, Kazuya hanya anak kecil berumpur empat tahun yang masih takut dengan kegelapan seperti anak lainnya.

Ingatkan Kazuya untuk selalu menyembunyikan senter di samping bantalnya setelah ini.

'_Kriet...'_

"..._Okaa-_san?"

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, diiringi langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas pada indra pendengaran Kazuya (_Tidakkah bocah itu merasakan ada yang janggal jika langkah itu terdengar seperti sedang diseret?_). Ia tidak berani menoleh, walaupun di sekelilingnya gelap dan ia tak bisa melihat rupa '_okaa_-san'nya. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, dan akhirnya Kazuya merasakan jika tempat disebelahnya terisi.

"_Okaa_-san?"

Kazuya sedikit takut juga. Pasalnya sang 'okaa-san' tidak menjawab panggilannya sedari tadi. Padahal ia yakin jika panggilan pelan tadi pasti terdengar.

"..." Kazuya meringkuk, dan akhirnya menangis dalam diam. "..._Okaa_-san..." lirihnya. Kemudian ia merasa dirinya di peluk dari belakang. Setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman dan mengesampingkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bisa saja '_okaa-_san'nya terlalu mengantuk sehingga tidak menjawabnya.

"..._Okaa_-san..." rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, akhirnya Kazuya memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

(_Sebelum terlelap total, ia agak mengernyit keheranan ketika merasakan jika tangan yang menyentuh kepala dan melingkari badannya itu terasa dingin, dan samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan yang bernada serak, _"...tidur.")

..

..

..

"...zuya... KAZUYA!"

Kazuya menggeliat pelan, lalu akhirnya bangun dengan kesadaran penuh. Ketika ia berbalik, ia dapat melihat sosok sang papa yang menatapnya cemas.

"Ung... _Otou_-san sudah pulang?"

"Kazuya!" teriakan dari sang ayah membuatnya kaget. Tetsuya sedang memeluk Seiji dan mereka berdua terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan Seiji menatapnya dengan air mata bercucuran. "...Kazuya-nii..."

Kazuya mengerjap. "_Otou_-san, ada apa?"

Seijuurou menghela nafas, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Coba lihat dirimu sendiri, Kazuya."

Kazuya yang tidak mengerti langsung berdiri menuju cermin besar yang terletak di depan lemari mereka.

Dan ia langsung menyadari bahwa pipi dan rambutnya belepotan cat merah―Kazuya malah tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah cat. Maka ia menyeka dan menciumnya.

Bau karat―ini darah.

_...Darah?_

_Memangnya tadi malam kepalanya terbentur apa hingga berdarah begini?!_

"Maaf. Maafkan _Okaa_-san, Kazu-kun!" Tetsuya berseru, membuat Seijuurou dan Kazuya menoleh. Sang ayah mulai menangis.

"Maafkan _Okaa-_san. Tadi malam _okaa-_san sangat lelah dan langsung terlelap. Makanya _okaa-_san tidak sadar bahwa semalam mati lampu. Jadi..."

Tetsuya menggantungkan kalimatnya, tetapi Kazuya tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya karena ia langsung fokus pada kolong tempat tidurnya dan Seiji.

Sesosok makhluk berwajah hancur sedang berbaring, dengan kepala yang menghadap ke arahnya dan menyeringai. Kazuya tak bisa―dan tak mau―menatapnya langsung, namun ia bisa melihat jelas dalam pantulan cermin ketika bibir makhluk itu berkata,

"_Aku tahu kau belum tidur tadi malam."_

..

..

..

END

* * *

A/N:

Aomine Toshirou, Murasakibara Ryouhei, Midorima Yuu, dan Kagami Hide―nama OC karangan saya untuk anak-anaknya Kiseki no Sedai: AoKi, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, dan KagaAlex. Maaf bila ada kesamaan nama untuk OC. Tapi yang Akashi Kazuya sama Akashi Seiji, itu saya pinjam dari karakter fanart AkaKuro Family gambaran KAIN-sama.

Masalah hantunya―well, teman saya pernah cerita, katanya kalau kita belum tidur dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret, katanya ada hantu kayak gitu dan dia akan bilang "Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Oke itu bikin merinding dan pas saya buat FF ini berdasarkan cerita itu... kok malah absurd dan gagal horror ya.


End file.
